His Princess
by Krysten Malfoy
Summary: When Kasima crosses the line one last time, can she come back, and bring Aladdin back with her? Aladdin/OC


**Okay, You guys probably aren't going to like this, seeing as how there's really no plausible way that I know of to make this work…but still…..It's one of those unbreakable Disney crushes ok? Get over it….enjoy ^__^ (oh and the entrance to his house, I made it like the one in Kingdom Hearts kinda**

I ran down the street, my cape flapping in the breeze behind me. I made a sharp left turn in my attempt to lose the guards and then quickly vaulted myself through a window. Before Rasoul and the other idiots could see me, I backed into the shadows. I groped the darkness for the pole up to the loft, when my hand brushed against smooth, warm flesh. I started to scream but his hand reached out and covered my mouth.

"Kasima! Quiet, they'll hear you!!" I froze when I heard his voice, and then reached out and punched his arm,

"Aladdin!! I told you never to sneak up on me like that!! What if I had screamed?! Then we'd both be caught!!" Now that my eyes were adjusting I could just see his cocky smirk through the darkness,

"Okay, I'm sorry alright? Now come on, let's get up top. I've got some bread and apples. We gotta hurry if we're gonna see the fireworks for the 'Princess's' birthday." He pulled me across the room and pressed my hand to the pole. I nodded graciously back at him and then started to shimmy up. He groaned in exasperation and placed his hands on my waist. Before I could yell at him, he pushed me straight up and I ended up sitting on the edge of the hole in the floor. He laughed at the shocked look on my face and quickly made his way up. We both stood up and walked across the room. Aladdin playfully shoved my shoulder and I responded by laying a firm kick to his ankle. He hissed in pain and I laughed. He should know better than to mess with me.

Abu skittered across the floor and handed something to Aladdin. He nodded and then pulled me down to sit next to him on the edge of the window. He opened his hand to reveal a beautiful gold necklace,

"Happy birthday, Kasima." He grinned up at me, and then slowly leaned in to kiss me, as his lips made contacted with mine, red, purple, and green fireworks exploded in the sky. When we pulled apart, he helped me put the necklace on. I grinned and stood up,

"I'll be back in just a minute, okay? I think I forgot something up on the roof." I smiled down at him and then quickly made my way up the ladder, pulling my hood around my face to block out some of the ash that was now in the air. I started across the roof, when I heard a commotion back in the room.

"There you are!!"

"If it isn't the little street rat!!"

"Where's your street mouse boy?" I heard logs break and vases smash as they made their way across the room. Aladdin stuttered for a moment before answering,

"I don't know where she is. I haven't seen the princess for days." Rasoul laughed,

"Oh she's no Princess of ours, but she stole some pretty expensive clothes from the market. As if you didn't already know!" Aladdin was silent for a moment,

"What?" Rasoul chuckled,

"Heh, yeah! With her face covered and her eyes barely showing, she wasn't even distinguishable from a normal harem girl until she was already running down the street. Just because she no longer lives in the palace does not mean she's no longer under the protection of the sultan's guard. You're a danger to the 'princess'." Father sent them looking for me? Again? I was on my stomach looking down into the room and Aladdin glanced up at me. Apparently, Rasoul noticed because he shoved Aladdin out of the way and looked up at me,

"Well if it isn't our little lost princess. Why don't you come down here? Your father wants to see you." Aladdin sighed and sat down on the ground,

"Come on, Kasima. The deals over. Let's just go." I froze for a moment before dropping down into the room and staring down at my feet. I had gotten Aladdin in trouble, again. And there's only so many times a disowned princess can take advantage of her diplomatic immunity. Two of the guards grabbed Aladdin, who was looking down at me, obviously disappointed. Rasoul grabbed my arm and led me over to the stairs that we hardly ever used,

"Come along Princess. We'll see if your father stands on your side, this time." I rolled my eyes and reached out to touch Aladdin's arm,

"Aladdin, I'm sorry. I was just trying t—"

"Don't worry about it Kasima," he snapped, "It's fine."

**~X~X~X~**

"Father, please! You can't do this!" I said, as I kneeled in front of his throne, my older sister, Jasmine frowning down at me, while Father sat, pinching his nose in frustration. He had said that this was the last time he would stand any nonsense from me and anyone else. He was threatening to kill Aladdin.

"I'm sorry, Kasima, but laws are laws! You cannot marry him because he isn't a prince, and you cannot keep him out of prison because you are not a princess!" I looked up at him,

"And if he was a prince?! Would that change anything?" Father looked down at me and nodded. I sat up straight,

"Prince of anywhere, or anything??" Perhaps my relationship with Aladdin would be worth something. He told me everything, even who and what his father was. Father frowned,

"Well, yes, I suppose. But that doesn't change the fact that he is not—"

"But he is! Aladdin is a prince." Jasmine's jaw dropped in unison with Father's. I stood up slowly, ignoring apprehensive looks from the guards.

"Aladdin is a prince. I swear it." Okay, sure he was the Prince of Thieves, but hey, Father did say the prince of anywhere or anything. Father looked down at me skeptically and the shrugged,

"Very well. Rasoul, release the boy. He will be staying Kasima's chambers. Kasima, you will be staying with your sister for the time being." Jasmine and I both started to speak in protest, and he held his hand up to silence us,

"There will be no arguing about it. It's entirely inapprpraite for a girl your age to sleep in the same room with a boy. Especially when you two are not married." I gaped at him,

"But Rajah hates me!! I'll be dead by tomorrow morning!!" Jasmine gasped and glared down at me,

"Rajah would never hurt anyone!" I laughed and put my hands on my hip, relaxing into a very brattish pose, which was emphasized now that I had taken off my muslin cape and was now wearing exactly what Jasmine was, only in purple, with a sash hanging from my waist,

"Oh yeah? What about Prince Achmed? Or are you trying to forget that little incident? The whole city was buzzing about it. Saying that you have some dark powers to control the beast." Jasmine glanced at Father,

"That can't be true!! The entire city loves me. They're utterly disgusted by you." Heh oh, yes. I've lived with these people for five years, helping them make their way and protecting their children, and they hate me. I think not. I was about to make a smart comeback, when Aladdin came into the room, followed by two guards. He smirked, obviously not mad at me anymore. I grinned profusely and threw myself into his arms. He ran his fingers though my hair and chuckled,

"So how'd you get me out of there this time?" I bit my lip and sighed,

"Told them that you're a prince. . ."

"What??" He gaped down me, before pulling myself back into his arms so he could speak into my ear,

"Are you crazy?? I'm the Prince of _Thieves_!! You think the sultan is going to go for that??" I smirked,

"It's okay, Aladdin. I talked my way around it. He agreed to the Prince of anything and anywhere. So we're fine." He stared down at me skeptically and then turned back to Father, standing up straight and addressing him respectfully.

"Sultan, I'd like to thank you for giving me another chance. . .again." Father nodded while stroking his beard and then turned to Jasmine,

"Jasmine, darling. Go fin the royal outfitter. You'll be needing a wedding dress."

"What?!" All three of us shouted in unison. I reached out and clung to Aladdin's arm as if it were a rope the was holding me over the balcony of my old room. Father nodded.

"Yes. The boy shall marry your sister. It would be unsuitable for the youngest to marry first. And I believe last time you were here you wished nothing of the throne." I stepped forward, my voice shaking.

"Yes. I want nothing to do with this throne. But if I have to lose Aladdin, I won't do it." Father stared at me for a moment and then looked at Aladdin.

"You, boy. I'm giving you a choice as well. I—"

"Kasima," Aladdin said, "Always Kasima." Father sighed and stared over,

"Please let me finish. You can either marry Jasmine, and be free, or stay in prison, and never see either one of my daughters again." I glanced back at Aladdin and then back at Father,

"Mother wouldn't want this," I whispered. Father glared down at me,

"What. . .did you just say??" I looked at Jasmine and raised my voice,

"Mother wouldn't want this!! She would despise you for using love as a threat! Or even freedom! She'd say you were being biased and that if either one of your daughters wished to marry, it should be your obligation to give you blessing!! No matter who she wished to marry!!" Tears started running down my face, and I took another step forward, much to the chagrin of everyone in the room.

"And I know you may not want to hear it, but this is how it's going to be! I am in love with a street rat and there's nothing you can do to change that!!" Aladdin reached out and grabbed my arm, but I pulled away, wanting to get everything out before I could lose my nerve.

"And who cares?! If princesses marry the poor? Or if nobles have children with the peasants?! Nothing matters when it's about love!! And you know that Father, you learned that the first time you set eyes on mother!! She was just a girl living in a harem like the rest in the city, but you didn't see that!! You saw what was in her heart! Why can't you let me do the same?!" I looked at him once before turning back around and throwing myself back into Aladdin's arms. He held me until I could control my hysterical sobs, and when I was silent, Father spoke,

"So. Even if it meant losing everything, you would choose this boy?" I nodded,

"Yes. Yes, I love him more than life." Father was silent for a moment, before whispering something in the ear of one of his servants and then addressing me again,

"Kasima, I want you and Aladdin back here tomorrow at noon, do you understand?" I nodded quickly and then Aladdin guided me back out into the courtyard, where we stopped and I leaned against the wall, his arms planted against it on both sides of me.

"Kasima, you need to calm down, please?" I nodded put continued sobbing. He glanced around quickly and the pressed his lips to mine. My thoughts immediately melted away, and all my energy was focused on what was going on now. Aladdin's warm lips pressed to my cold salty ones. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my body to his and he laughed,

"Maybe we should wait until we get back to the loft? I don't think the sultan would be too happy if he found us out here." I nodded and pulled away, and before he could say another word, broke into a flat out run back to our home. I needed to get my mind off of everything, and if Aladdin's body was the only thing that would suffice, so be it

**WHOA!!! Dirty!! Hehe. Im luvin this.**


End file.
